


Kłopoty z gryzieniem

by Martynax



Series: Ugryź mnie [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane na pojedynek z euphorią na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kłopoty z gryzieniem

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na pojedynek z euphorią na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem ;)

Derek sapie lekko ze zmęczenia, podtrzymując w ramionach Isaaca, gdy przechodzą przez las, otaczający posiadłość Hale’ów.  
— Moja noga mnie dobija — sapie Isaac, opierając się na nim bardziej.  
— Jeszcze pół kilometra — obiecuje mu cicho Derek, wzmacniając lekko swój uścisk. — Mogę cię ponieść, jeśli chcesz?  
Isaac warczy na niego cicho, błyskając w ciemnościach złotymi tęczówkami i Derek wywraca oczami, ale nie naciska. Od kiedy chłopak dołączył do watahy zawsze był strasznie dumny i najwyraźniej to się nie zmieniło.

Resztę drogi pokonują w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie stęknięciami Isaaca i szmerami nocnych drapieżników, które wybrały się na polowanie. W domu palą się światła, co znaczy, że Stiles jeszcze nie zasnął i Derek naprawdę nie wie, czy powinien być za to wdzięczny, czy nie. Jego chłopak miewa skłonności do melodramatyzmu i widok rozerwanego uda Isaaca pewnie w niczym tu nie pomoże.

Wchodzą po cichu do środka, mając nadzieję, że może Stiles usnął na kanapie i uda im się przemknąć do łazienki, opatrzyć ranę Isaaca i położyć go do łóżka. Na drugi dzień powiedzieliby tylko, że chłopak miał wypadek i…  
— Derek! Jesteś wreszcie — woła nagle Stiles z salonu, zatrzymując ich w pół kroku. Isaac i Derek klną jednocześnie, słysząc Stilinskiego, który zbliża się w ich kierunku. — Wiesz, czekałem na ciebie. Miało cię nie być tylko godzi…  
Przerywa wpół słowa, stając w wejściu do hallu i gapiąc się na rozerwane udo Isaaca. Trochę krwi również jest rozmazane po podłodze.  
— Okej, okej — mówi szybko Derek, ponieważ widzi, że jego chłopak nabiera powietrza, aby rozpocząć tyradę. — Wszystko gra, Stiles. Natknęliśmy się po prostu na mało przyjazną driadę w lesie i…  
— Mało przyjazną?! Prawie widzę jego pieprzoną kość! — piszczy w panice chłopak, wskazując palcem na nogę Isaaca. — Przecież on zaraz wykrwawi się na śmierć… O mój Boże! Mam dzwonić po karetkę?! Po co ja w ogóle pytam, oczywiście, że mam dzwonić!  
— Stiles! — warczy głośno Isaac, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. — Jestem wilkołakiem, tak? Mam zwiększone zdolności do samouzdrawiania, co znaczy, że już tak nie krwawię, a rana powoli się leczy. Musimy to przemyć, żeby nie zrosło się z brudem…  
— Dobra — mamrocze Stiles, zakładając ramiona na piersi i nie wyglądając na zbyt przekonanego. Unosi brew na Dereka. — A my sobie porozmawiamy później.

Derek musi przygryźć wnętrze policzka, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, ponieważ uwielbia, kiedy Stiles robi się władczy. Zawsze najpierw na niego krzyczy, a potem wskakuje Derekowi na kolana, całując i przytulając z radości, że nic mu nie jest. Hale zawsze stara się przy tym procesie, aby chłopak się podniecił, więc mogą…

Przerywa swoje myśli, kiedy Isaac posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie. Racja. Omega wyczuwa jego podniecenie.  
— Zabierzecie mnie wreszcie do łazienki, żeby się tym zająć? — pyta chłopak.  
Derek bez słowa prowadzi go w kierunku pomieszczenia na dolnym piętrze, gdzie trzymają środki pierwszej pomocy. Stiles człapie za nimi, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o śladach z krwi i swoim ojcu.  
— Trzeba mu zdjąć spodnie — mówi.  
Powietrze nagle wypełnia zapach paniki, wymieszany z odrobiną cierpienia — Derek wie, że zapach pochodzi od Isaaca.  
— Eee, a nie możemy ich zostawić i po prostu przemyć rany? — pyta blondyn.  
— Chcesz jutro odlepiać od siebie zakrwawione spodnie, które zapewne przykleją się również do gojących się ran i potem, kiedy je zedrzesz, zerwiesz również ewentualne strupy? — burczy na niego Stiles, podwijając rękawy swojej bluzki.  
Omega przechyla lekko głowę, a jego serce zaczyna bić jeszcze szybciej.  
— Tak właśnie chciałem zrobić — przyznaje.  
Stiles najwyraźniej traci cierpliwość, bo mówi do Dereka:  
— Trzymaj go.

Derek wzrusza ramionami, łapiąc Isaaca za nadgarstki i ściskając je z tyłu jego pleców. Czuje strach chłopaka, ale nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. Chwilę później praktycznie krztusi się własną śliną, kiedy Stiles opada na kolana przed Isaaciem i łapie za guzik od jego spodni. Omega wyrywa się, sycząc z bólu, gdy przekłada ciężar ciała na zranioną nogę.

— Stiles, odwal się! — warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chłopak jedynie wywraca oczami, odpinając guzik od spodni, a potem łapiąc za ekspres. Isaac przestaje się wyrywać i jedynie wzdycha ciężko, opierając się plecami o Dereka. — Twój chłopak jest pieprzonym zbokiem — mówi do niego.  
Hale warczy na niego cicho, obnażając zęby przy jego uchu.  
— Świetnie — mamrocze dalej Isaac. — Jestem z dwoma psycholami w jednej łazience.  
Derek właśnie ma mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy czuje jak jego ciało całe się napina, a potem słychać zszokowany wdech Stilesa.  
— Wow — wzdycha chłopak. — Ja… eee, wow. Trochę niespodziewane, to prawda, ale słuchaj… Każdy lubi to, co lubi, nie masz się czego wstydzić. Poważnie, słuchaj, kiedyś czytałem…  
— Zamknij się — warczy Isaac, a w jego głosie słychać zrezygnowanie. — Tylko eksperymentuję.  
Derek nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, dlatego wychyla się do przodu, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi i bierze zszokowany wdech. Isaac ma sobie koronkowe, różowe majtki. Damskie majtki. Bieliznę, która ledwie przykrywa jego penisa i…  
— Stiles, odsuń się stamtąd! — mówi natychmiast Derek, a jego tęczówki zaczynają płonąć na czerwono.

Chłopak chichocze demonicznie, puszczając mu oczko i łapiąc za spodnie Isaaca, żeby pociągnąć je w dół. Hale naprawdę nie ma wyboru, jak przetrwać te kilka sekund, kiedy Stiles ostrożnie zdejmuje dżinsy blondyna. Blondyn syczy z bólu i szarpie się lekko w uścisku Dereka.

— Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to zrobiło się takie… — zaczyna Stiles, ale wcina mu się Isaac.  
— Popieprzone? — proponuje.  
— Chciałem powiedzieć seksowne — mamrocze chłopak.

I właśnie wtedy do głowy Dereka wpada fan fiction, które ostatnio czytał Stiles. Fan fiction z trójkątem — Stiles/Derek/Isaac. Praktycznie zapomniał o tym tekście, który znalazł w historii przeglądarki swojego chłopaka, ale pamięta, że w chwili, w której przeczytał wszystko pobieżnie, znalazł Stilesa w ich sypialni i dał mu za to kilkanaście klapsów w tyłek. Nie, żeby to była dla chłopaka jakaś kara. Ostatnio zrobił się strasznie perwersyjny i czasami Derek przeklina dzień, w którym wilkołaki w Beacon Hills ujawniły się reszcie świata. Wtedy nie byłoby czegoś takiego, jak pisanie o nich fan fiction, ani Stilesa z obsesją na punkcie internetowych stron ze zbiorami tych opowiadań. Nie spotykałby też koleżanek ze studiów swojego chłopaka, które całkiem przypadkiem opisują z dokładnymi szczegółami ich życie seksualne.

Okej, Derek byłby hipokrytą, gdyby nie przyznał, że sekretnie uwielbia pomysły, które podrzucają mu te teksty albo to, że Stiles jest podniecony za każdym razem, gdy czyta dobre porno. O nich. W gruncie rzeczy nie ma na co narzekać.

Chyba że bohaterem tego porno jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która całkiem przypadkiem stoi w ich łazience w damskich majtkach i z rumieńcami na twarzy. W dodatku praktycznie przyklejona od tyłu do Dereka i obmacywana z przodu przez Stilesa.

— Stiles, jeśli nie odsuniesz swoich rąk z okolicy krocza Isaaca, to skuje ci je kajdankami, a kajdanki przypnę do pieprzonego kaloryfera — warczy Derek, spoglądając w dół na swojego chłopaka, delikatnie gładzącego zakrwawione udo omegi.  
— Mmm, perwersyjnie — mruczy Stiles, mrugając na niego i przesuwając dłoń wyżej po nodze Isaaca.  
Derek warczy na niego ze złością, puszczając omegę, który z jękiem zaczyna rozmasowywać swoje nadgarstki.  
— Zabierz go ode mnie — prosi, ale nie próbuje się ruszyć, bo prawdopodobnie z niesprawną jedną nogą i spodniami zaplątanymi wokół kostek, wylądowałby na podłodze.  
Alfa nie zastanawia się długo nad swoim następnym ruchem, podnosi Stilesa do góry i przyciąga mocniej do siebie.  
— Isaac, w szafce pod zlewem masz apteczkę, zajmij się swoją raną, a my za chwilę wrócimy — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby i wyciąga Stilesa z łazienki.  
Chłopak potyka się lekko, ale na jego uśmiech wciąż znajduje się uśmieszek i Derek praktycznie nad sobą nie panuje, gdy dociska go do najbliższej ściany, znajdującej się poza łazienką.  
— Czy ty zawsze musisz testować granice mojej wytrzymałości? — pyta go, starając się zapanować nad warczeniem. Wie, że jego oczy świecą na czerwono, ale nie potrafi nad tym zapanować.  
— No już, już — mówi Stiles, poklepując go po ramieniu. — Nie denerwuj się, panie wielki, zły wilku. Tylko żartowałem. Tamto porno z trójkątem, to też był tylko żart.  
— Przeczytałeś dwa — przypomina mu sucho Derek, sprawiając, że Stiles chichocze lekko nerwowo.  
— Faktycznie, mogło się tak zdarzyć — mamrocze, a jego oczy błyszczą psotnie. — Ale widziałeś majtki Isaaca? Były słodkie i śliczne, a jego penis…

Derek warczy głośno, obnażając kły i bez zastanowienia odchyla szyję chłopaka, wgryzając się w nią mocno. Stiles sapie głośno, ale nieruchomieje na chwilę pod uściskiem jego kłów, aby sekundę później zacząć się lekko wiercić.  
— Derek — jęczy, a jego głos jest ochrypły.

Powietrze szybko wypełnia się zapachem podniecenia i ekscytacji. Alfa bierze głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się nim i, kierując się czystym instynktem, wypycha swoje biodra do przodu. Czuje, że Stiles jest już twardy i chłopak zaczyna bezwstydnie się o niego ocierać, nadstawiając mocniej szyję. Derek jest ledwie świadomy faktu, że Isaac wszystko słyszy, gdy wysuwa kły z gardła Stilesa i zaczyna szybko lizać ranę, aby się zasklepiła.  
— Jeszcze — sapie chłopak, zaciskając dłonie na bicepsach Dereka. — Ugryźć mnie jeszcze raz.

Derek potrząsa głową, zaczynając lizać i ssać ciepłą skórę, aby Stiles zapomniał o swoim życzeniu. Od kiedy alfa wyjaśnił mu, że ugryzienie nie przemieni go w wilkołaka, kiedy nie ma pełni, praktycznie za każdym razem, kiedy uprawiają seks, nadstawia szyję.  
Stiles nagle puszcza jego rękę i wciska ją między ich ciała, zaczynając masować erekcję Dereka.  
— Uwielbiam, kiedy robisz się zazdrosny — mruczy Stiles, ściskając go mocniej w dłoni, co wyrywa z ust Dereka cichy jęk.  
— Nie wiem, czy zapomnieliście, ale wciąż tu jestem — krzyczy nagle Isaac z łazienki. — I naprawdę nie chcę słuchać, jak się pieprzycie.  
— Wal się — odkrzykuje Stiles, pocierając szybciej Dereka.  
— Stop — sapie Derek, ponieważ nie chce, żeby Isaac ich słuchał. Robi krok do tyłu.

Wyciągnął tutaj swojego chłopaka, aby przemówić mu do rozsądku, a standardowo dał się wciągnąć w jakąś jego dziwną, seksualną intrygę. I chociaż wie, że Stiles prowokuje go właśnie, żeby wymuszać na nim takie rzeczy, to i tak zawsze daje się w to wciągnąć. Cóż, być może nie przeszkadza mu to aż tak bardzo, jak lubi sobie wmawiać.  
Oczy Stilesa błyszczą podnieceniem, a zapach, który się wokół niego unosi jest absolutnie obezwładniający.

— Żadnych więcej aluzji do trójkąta z Isaaciem, słyszysz? — szepcze Derek cicho do jego ucha, aby tylko on go usłyszał. — Ani z nikim innym. Jesteś mój i pamiętaj o tym, Stiles.  
Chłopak wydaje z siebie niski jęk i potakuje szybko głową.  
Zadowolony Derek odsuwa się od niego na bezpieczną odległość i poprawia erekcję w swoich spodniach. Stiles bierze głęboki wdech i wygładza swoją pomiętą koszulkę.  
— Czas pomóc Isaacowi — mówi.  
— Niech Stiles się do mnie nie zbliża! — krzyczy omega, kiedy Derek jednocześnie odpowiada:  
— Nie wejdziesz tam.  
Stiles wywraca na nich oczami, łapiąc się pod biodra.  
— Obaj powinniście jeść więcej czekolady. Zwiększa poziom endorfin w organizmie i może przestalibyście być takimi bucami — informuje przesadnie głośno, aby ich gość w łazience również usłyszał go wyraźnie, choć wystarczyłoby, że powiedziałby to pod nosem. Po chwili dodaje jeszcze: — I masz fajne majtki, Lahey!  
— I tak nie powiem ci, gdzie kupiłem — odpowiada sarkastycznie Isaac, a Stiles mruczy pod cicho cholera.  
Derek wywraca oczami, klepiąc go w tyłek.  
— Idź już do łóżka i zrzuć mi z góry jakieś dresy dla Isaaca.  
— Oczywiście, wasza królewska mość — mamrocze chłopak, cmokając go w usta i kierując się na schody.  
Alfa wywraca oczami i bierze głęboki wdech, nim wchodzi z powrotem do łazienki, gdzie Isaac siedzi na brzegu wanny, przemywając swoją ranę.  
— Jestem już bezpieczny? — pyta go omega.  
Derek nie może powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu, gdy kiwa głową. Wszyscy wokół wiedzą, że Stiles jest absolutnie szalony i jedynie Derek jest na tyle odważny, żeby stawać między nim a jego planami.

Bo czym byłoby życie wilkołaka bez odrobiny _prawdziwej_ adrenaliny?


End file.
